Alice
by Karn Relique
Summary: Sequel to People Change. Alice is Cody and Bailey's daughter, and has inherited her father's ability to see and communicate with the mysterious LURKs. But when a force from Cody's past comes and destroys her future, what will Alice do? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here it is, the sequel to People Change. It'll be fun to write this, and hopefully y'all will have fun reading it. So come along on this journey with me, as we learn about Cody and Bailey's daughter! Also, go easy with the baby details. I know nothing about babies, just let it go and enjoy the story. Other than that, constructive criticism is good.

She was beautiful. Even now, Cody was speechless every time he looked at her, no matter that she was the first thing he saw every morning for the past twenty four years. He smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Bailey asked, smiling at him.

"Just thinking..." He trialed off. Bailey looked into his eyes.

"About what?" She asked.

"Just that I have the most beautiful wife in the world." Bailey's smile became ever brighter, and she leaned toward him to kiss him. After, her eyes trailed downward to her round belly.

"Another few weeks, and our daughter will be here." She said, rubbing her stomach. Cody put his hand over her's.

"I can't believe this is happening. I'm so nervous..." Cody said. Bailey looked up at him.

"Hey, don't worry," She caressed his cheek with her free hand, "You'll be a great father. I know you will." She smiled at him, and after a while, he smiled as well. "Alice will love you, and you'll be the greatest father to her that you can possibly be."

...Two Months Later...

"There's that smile again, Cody." Bailey said to him, as he looked down at their daughter.

"They...they always describe parenthood as a beautiful thing. You read all these books on parenting and they all say what a magnificent thing is...but you never really understand until you can hold your child in your hands. She's so beautiful." He said, smiling. Bailey looked at him, grateful that she had won his heart. With every new day that dawned, she fell more in love with him, no matter that they'd been together for well over twenty years. She went to stand with her husband, and together, they stared down at the life they had created.

...One Year Later...

"CODY! CODY GET THE CAMERA AND COME QUICK! ALICE IS WALKING!" Bailey shouted. Cody came dashing into the room, holding the camera. He quickly started recording, as he stared at their daughter's first big milestone in her life.

"Oh my god...she's walking, Bailey. She's walking!" Together they laughed with pure bliss as they watched their child make her way to her father's legs, and tug at them.

"Dada" She gurgled, and Cody looked at Bailey in amazement.

"S-she called me Dada." He nearly dropped the camera as he knelt to his daughter's side, and hugged her. She giggled.

"Dada!" As she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Bailey walked over and hugged the both of them tearfully.

...Five Years Later...

"Daddy, I don't want to go! I'm scared!" Alice looked at him, her eyes overflowing with tears, burning tracks down her face. Cody smiled gently at her.

"Don't worry Alice. You'll do fine. And you can make lots of new friends! Wouldn't you like that?" He said. Alice nodded a little bit.

"N-new friends?" She asked.

"Yes, of course! You'll like school. Trust me." He said, still smiling.

"Okay, Daddy..." She said. Even though she agreed, Cody still had a hard time getting her out of the car, as she kept forgetting things. Eventually, he walked her into the school and to her classroom. He introduced himself to her teacher, Mrs. Adams. Alice ran over to a group of girls and quickly got into a discussion with them, about what, he didn't know know.

"Hi, I'm Cody, little Alice's father." He said, smiling and reaching out his hand. The woman took it and shook. She had a strong grip.

"I'm Lucinda Adams. She's a cute little girl." She smiled warmly. Cody liked her and wished Bailey could have come, but she was too busy in the office.

"Yes she is. She's smart, too. But," He looked at his watch, "I'm afraid I have to go, or I'll be late for work." Mrs. Adams smiled and nodded. Cody walked over to Alice and hugged her tightly.

"Daddy's got to go to work now, okay honey? Mommy will be picking you up today, and I expect a full report of your first day as soon as I get home, okay?" He said, jokingly stern. Alice giggled.

"Okay Daddy. I love you!" She said, hugging him tight.

"I love you too." He said, and walked out the door. As he walked out, he looked to the side and saw a white mist hovering outside the doorway of the classroom. He nodded to it, and it moved slightly, as if nodding in return.

"Keep her safe." He said to it, then left the school.

A/N: Okay, so this is about the TWENTIETH time I've uploaded this chapter. I really need to proofread, but I'm just so laaaaaaazy. T_T Anyways, as usual, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like about it. Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welp, here's Chapter 2. Oh, and feel free to correct me if I get any facts wrong, but do me a favor and be nice about it. There's just no reason to be rude. Thank you very much for your support!

That night, Cody was working at his desk in the living room, while Bailey and Alice were watching TV. Every night, he made sure to take some time to work on poetry. Bailey still loved reading his poems. Alice yawned, but quickly tried to hide it. Bailey saw it anyway.

"Come on, young lady. Off to bed. Go on, go on." She led Alice to her room, and tucked her into bed.

"But Mommy, I'm not sleepy..." Alice said, yawning. Bailey smiled, and began to sing in a soft voice.

_Hush now, quiet now its time to lay your sleepy head,_

_ Hush now, quiet now its time to go to bed.  
>Drift off to sleep leave the exciting day behind you,<br>Drift off to sleep and let the joys of Dreamland find you._

_ Hush now, quiet now its time to lay your sleepy head,_

_ Hush now, quiet now its time to go to bed._

Bailey kept sofly singing. In the living room, Cody heard her and paused in his writing, and allowed himself a small smile, then continued writing as her heard her finish.

"Sound asleep." Bailey said as she walked back into the room.

"For now, at least." They both smiled and laughed quietly. Silence filled the room, only interrupted by Cody's pen marking across the page.  
>"I saw another one today. It was at her school." Cody said, without looking up from the page. Bailey looked at him, startled.<p>

"Another LURK? Was it..." Bailey trailed off, and Cody shook his head.

"No, it was a good one. But still, I've been seeing them more and more, lately. I don't know what's got them so riled up that they'd come out in so many numbers..." Cody stopped writing and looked up as Alice walked into the room.  
>"What are you doing out of bed, young lady?" He said to her, starting to smile but stopped when he saw the look on Alice's face.<p>

"Daddy, there's a shadow man outside my window..." She said to him, frightened. Cody ran into her room, and saw a black, vaguely man shaped shadow sitting in the tree outside her bedroom window. The figure threw back its head and cackled, then disappeared. Cody walked back into the living room.

"I think we all better sleep in here tonight." Bailey looked at him and started to ask a question, but he silenced her with a slight shake of his head. Alice skipped happily to the couch and jumped onto it, giggling. Cody walked over to a switch on the wall and flipped it. A slight hum sang through the air as the device he had invented to keep away LURKs turned on. A distant scream of rage told him that it worked perfectly. He grimaced.

"Yeah...we better sleep in here tonight..." He said, trailing off, looking worriedly at Bailey.

A/N: So it was short... Sorry about that...I've had a lot on my mind recently, and not a lot of time to write. But regardless, hope you guys enjoyed it, even if it WAS short.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another short one for you guys...sorry I can't write a longer one, I've just been really busy. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.

He sat calmly, with the naked blade sitting across his lap, smiling at the figure staring at him from across the room.  
>"Well?" He said. The figure nodded.<p>

"I have found one." The figure was female, young. She motioned to a cage at her side, covered with Japanese Talismans. The man stood up, stretching, holding the blade in his left hand.  
>"Open it." He said, readying the blade.<br>The woman stood as far away from the cage as she could, and quickly opened the latch and jumped back. The door slammed open and a black, misty figure leapt out, flying towards the man, who deftly jumped to the side at the last moment, and slashed through the figure with the blade. With a deathly wail, the mist dissapated.

"Well, now that was exciting. Are you hurt, my dear?" The man asked, with a faint British accent.  
>"No Doctor, I'm fine." He nodded, smiling, as he sat back down.<br>"Well, another one is dealt with. Shall we have some tea?" He asked The girl nodded.

A/N: Told you it was short. So who are these two? And why are they killing LURKs? Sorry for the extreme shortness of it, but..yeah, been busy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and as always have a nice day my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another vague chapter. Don't worry, I'll be connecting them all. This is just setting up the introductions and each of the characters that WILL be important. Trust me, I know what I'm doin'! Anyways, in this story, we're going to be seeing a lot more of the Supernatural side of this..series, I'd guess you would say. Anyways, here you go! Please enjoy. ^_^

His mark was tingling as he burnt the last of the walking corpses. He wrung his hand to get rid of the feeling.

"Damn freaks! Ain't nothin' left to do but burn 'em, once they start walkin' again." He said to a young, blonde man behind him. His voice was gruff, but the young man smiled as if he had just received the greatest of compliments.

"Yes, Master. Burn them." The young man's voice was light, almost as if it would float away on the wind.

Karn turned around, and shook his black hair out of his eyes. He rubbed his coarse beard as he studied the younger man.

"You been with me for how long, Jake? Goin' on five years now, innit?"  
>Jake nodded.<p>

"Yes, Master. I have learned much of Pyromancy in my time with you." He bowed, which Karn waved his hand at.

"No need to bow to me, kid, I needed someone to help me with the freaks anyway." He stopped as the phone in his pocket started buzzing. As he pulled it out, Jake stared at his Master's mark.

It was a perfect black circle, the edge of which was flickering, as if it was smoldering. Jake's own mark wasn't as perfectly circular, and the edges didn't smolder, but then again...he was still an apprentice.

"Yello?" Karn said into the phone. He listened for a moment, then quickly hung up the phone.

"Come on kid. There's been a problem back in the US. Let's go." He said, and Jake followed, still smiling.

A/N: GOOD LORD WHO ARE ALL THESE SEEMINGLY RANDOM PEOPLE. Like I said, don't worry, it'll all be explained. And we'll get back to Alice, Cody, and Bailey soon enough. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N After a long wait, here is the next chapter of Alice! Enjoy! 

Rakny huddled underneath the desk, smiling to himself. Breaking into OPSEC's headquarters had been a piece of cake. The smile faded.

_At least until I ran into this damn security camera._ He thought to himself.

There really was no reason for him to be breaking into the country's Operational Security Force's Headquarters, yet he did it often. It had become a game for him, a game of cat and mouse. He broke in, snuck through the facility to the deepest, most 'secured' corners of the underground building, and left a little calling card. Sometimes he was caught, then the game changed to see how long it took him to break out of their sophisticated detention area.

Still, they had outwitted him, this time. A small CCTV camera, placed out of sight, directly in his path. No blind spots, none that he could get to, anyway.

A guard came strolling in, casually. This was new, too. Normally this area (staff room) wasn't patrolled. Of course, the guard might've been coming in for a quick coffee on his break.

_Hmm…what to do?_ He thought to himself. He COULD sneak up behind the guard and knock him out. One quick blow to the head. But there was still the security camera. He had to think fast. Luckily, that was his area of expertise. Quickly, yet quietly reaching into the pouch on his back, he pulled out a small, multi-purpose gun. It could fire multiple types of rounds, from standard 9mm to darts that could unleash a thousand volts of electricity into whatever it struck. He quickly loaded a tranquilizer dart and an Electro Dart into the pistol. He leaned forward, and quickly shot up, turning around and firing the electro shot into the belly of the camera, frying its circuits. Then, pivoting on his foot, turned the gun on the guard, who didn't have time to react before the tranq dart punctured his neck. He was out on the floor a second later.  
>Whistling quietly to himself, he dragged the unconscious guard over to a locker, and propped him up in it, rummaging through the guard's pockets until he found a keyring.<p>

"Aha, just what I was looking for.." He started, when he heard a shout.

"FREEZE!" Rakny slowly turned around, and saw at least three dozen guards standing, pointing very dangerous looking guns at him. He smiled, and shrugged, dropping the key ring and his pistol. An older looking man walked into the room, clapping slowly.

"Very nicely done, Rakny. I was wondering how you would fare against our upgrades." He said. Rakny grinned from ear to ear.

"Weeeell, you know I'm good at improvising. Nice trick with the guard, by the way."

"Hm? What trick?"  
>"What with the guard pretending to have been knocked out by the tranq. Had them build up immunity?" Rakny asked, and the old man nodded. The guard Rakny had shot climbed out of the locker, looking slightly groggy.<p>

"Jeez, Rakny, did you have to put so much tranquilizer in that dart?" He said, rubbing his neck slightly. Rakny grinned.

"Well, Jim, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think you could take it."  
>"Yeah, yeah."<p>

"So…Take me away, officer! I have erred in my ways!" Rakny said dramatically, holding up his wrists. The old man smiled.

"Not today, Rakny. I have another use for you." Rakny lowered his arms, and his next sentence summed up how he felt in one word.

"…What?"

A/N: Don't worry, next chapter we'll be going back to Cody, Alice, and Bailey, as well as finally connecting all these characters! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and as always, have a nice day, my friends.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry its been so long guys, I actually had forgotten that I had already finished writing Chapter 5, so naturally, I forgot to upload it. However, I'm in a writing mood, so here's Chapter 6 for you! Most of the characters will be connected in this one. ^_^ Enjoy!

Rakny was being drug through the McGhee Tyson Airport in Nashville, Tennessee, with handcuffs and legcuffs on, and he was surrounded by a dozen guards.  
>"Come on, guys, you can trust me." Rakny put on his best smile, only to be backhanded by one of the guards.<br>"Shut it. You're still alive only because you're useful, and one of the boss's old friends called in a favor. You'll be briefed once you arrive."  
>"…Arrive?" He asked as they reached the entrance. The guard nodded to the others, who threw him roughly into a limo that was waiting out front.<br>"Hey, hey, easy on the jacket! This thing's custom tailored!" The guard backhands him again, as he uncuffs him. Rakny prepares to make a getaway, before an unseen occupant grabbed him roughly and shoved him back into the seat. Rakny leaned forward to complain, but was stopped by a very large gun being pointed in his face.  
>"…Good t'see ya again, Rakny. How's the business." Karn said calmly, continuing to point the gun in Rakny's face. Rakny leaned back into the seat, lounging comfortably.<br>"Eh, not bad. It's a living. How's it goin', Jake?" Rakny smiled and waved at the young man, who returned the gesture. He turned and looked at the other two occupants.  
>"And who are you two?" The two leaned into the light, and revealed a young man with piercing blue eyes and light, short brown hair, holding a sheathed katana. The other was a young lady wearing a floral Japanese kimono, and she nodded her head at him. The young man spoke.<br>"I'm the Doctor, and this is my assistant, June." He said, smiling brightly at Rakny.

"…Like the TV show?" Rakny asked, and the young man nodded.

"You wouldn't believe how often I get that." He started laughing. It was a contagious laugh, and eventually everyone in the limo was laughing as well.

….3 Hours Later…..

"Geeeez, that was such a long freakin' ride? Are we even in Tennessee now?" Rakny stretched, yawning as the rest of the group filed out of the car.  
>"Yes, I believe we are…however, I've never been this far East before.." The Doctor said.<p>

There was a large grass field in front of them, completely empty except for a square, concrete building. The driver motioned for them to follow him, and he walked into the building, unlocking it with a variety of keys. Inside was a staircase that descended down into darkness. As he started walking down the stairs, and everyone followed him, Rakny hung back, hesitating slightly.  
>"Man…I hate the dark." He gulped, and followed after them.<p>

The darkness seemed to go on forever, but eventually, they came into a large room, lit entirely by computer screens. The driver kept walking, however, to a door on the far side of the room. He motioned for them to go through, where there was a man sitting in a chair, waiting for them. As they all filed in, he held out his arms in welcome.  
>"Gentlemen, and lady," he said, nodding to June, "Welcome to the DSAC, the Department for Study of Anomalous Creatures. My name..is Dante. I know all of you, but none of you know me. A number of years ago, I met a young man named Cody Martin, and a young lady he was with named Bailey. I realize these names mean nothing to you, however, it is important to note that the LURKs saved my life, as well as Cody's, and Bailey's. Since then, we here at DSAC have been devoting our lives to studying the creatures known as LURKs. All of you have had some connection to them, whether fighting them whenever they possess corpses," he nods to Jake and Karn, "or capturing and fighting them one at a time in their true forms," he nods to the Doctor and June, "Or having been attacked by them when you were younger, and managed to fight them off. Now it is important to note that not all LURKs are evil, it appears they are mostly like humans in that regard. They have the capacity for great good, or great evil, all we really know about them, even after this long time of studying them, is that they are far, FAR beyond our level of comprehension. Some people can see these creatures, some can even interact with them, however, most have no clue of their existence. However, you all know this. What you don't know is that this young man, Cody Martin, and his wife, Bailey, now have a child. A daughter named Alice. Alice..is a unique case. Her mother was possessed by a LURK at a young age, and I wasn't sure what the effects of this were..until I had a chance to obtain some of the daughter's DNA. It appears that it was altered. Little Alice…is half LURK.<p>

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN!


End file.
